King of the World
by TheLostStoryteller
Summary: Requesed by one of my friends. XemSai and AkuRoku. Lemon. Just some random drabble I came up with, and turned into a story.


Okay then, This fic is gonna be complicated. There's song lyrics, and two sides to the story. AkuRoku and XemSai. This is for my epic mate, Vadah. Hope you like it :D

Song: King of the World -

Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters or the song in any way, shape or form.

"S-s-superior… w-what are you doing?" Saix moans slightly as he's pinned to the bed, his clearly drugged up superior grinding against him.

**My pain filled drama queen is always screaming at your bed**

**Getting ready to buy you out**

The silver-haired man moans, staring down at his toy with lust-filled eyes, tearing at the intruding layer of clothing with long, uncut fingernails.

'**Cause we all know**

**What goes around comes around**

**Should've known what I was all about**

The golden-eyed man's toy screams out as he thrusts into him, lust clouding his actions and thoughts.

**Do not test me**

XxXxX

The blonde moans softly as he hits the sand with a soft thump, his crimson-haired boyfriend landing on him in an almost straddling fashion.

'**Cause I'm the fucking king of the world**

**Get on your knees**

Roxas looks up at Axel with lust-clouded eyes, getting a similar look in return. His lips are met by anothers hot tongue forcing its way into his mouth, long fingers peeling off the cloak from the petite body beneath him.

**I'm the fucking king of the world**

**Do as I please**

The redhead moans as the blonde thrusts into the hand that had snuck below the elastic of his checkerboard-print boxers, the redhead pumping harder.

"Take me."

**So get up and get out and I'll show you**

**What it means for me to control you**

XxXxX

'**Cause I'm the fucking king of the world**

"S-s-superior…" The blue-haired man moans loudly, closing his eyes and digging his nails into Xemnas' muscular shoulders. Xemnas moans and picks up the pace, going both faster and harder.

"S-Saïx…"

**Keep your head down**

**Until I tell you to speak**

**You're not giving me the run around**

"C-c-cum for m-me, S-S-Saïx~!' He moans loudly as he hits that spot deep within his toy, causing him to throw his head back and scream in ecstasy.

**When you fall back**

**Unto my coffin**

**No you should've stayed out of my way**

"X-X-Xemnas!" He screams again. "I-I'm g-g-gonna...!" Saix screams as he cums, the hot, sticky fluid spilling all over himself and his superior.

**Do not test me**

XxXxX

"A-Axel!" Roxas screams as the redhead thrusts into him without warning, jumping straight into it, not giving him time to adjust.

'**Cause I'm the fucking king of the world**

**Get on your knees**

Axel pulls out just about completely and slams back in, drawing a handful of lust-filled noises from both himself and Roxas.

**I'm the fucking king of the world**

**Do as I please**

"A-A-Axel…. P-please… deeper…" Axel's toy moans – more like screams – as he arcs his back slightly, feeling his climax coming close.

**So get up and get out and I'll show you**

**What it means for me to control you**

XxXxX

The silverette lets out a husky moan as he cums, filling Saix to the brim with his essence. Said blunette whimpers slightly as Xemnas pulls out of him, collapsing onto the bed beside his toy.

'**Cause I'm the fucking king of the world**

**Bow to me**

**Bow to me, at my feet you'll bow to me**

Saix smiles slightly as he feels a muscular arm wrap around his slender waist, pulling him closer.

**Bow to me**

**Bow to me, at my feet you'll bow to me**

**Bow to me**

"I… I hope I satisfied y-you…. Superior…"

XxXxX

Axel thrusts in hard and hits Roxas' prostate head-on, the said blonde throwing his head back and screaming out in extacy, cum exploding onto their chests and the sand around them.

**Bow to me, at my feet you'll bow to me**

**Bow to me**

The redhead screams Roxas' name and cums, filling the boy, excess cum dripping down the blonde's leg. "I-I-I… have sand up my ass." Roxas laughs, panting.

That's it. Sorry if it was a bit complicated, but… please review and tell me what you think! Criticism welcome :D


End file.
